


Luna Story

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Luna is the age of 18 and getting into adulthood. She is living on her own and riding a skate board to work, she have a non-driver licence. She has a alright balance bill but barely afford her food and supplies.





	Luna Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm making this short story of Luna from Yugioh 5D's that it'll be NSFW and Adult themed. If you're under 18 or a few months or just turned 18. You just have to wait a couple more months when you turned 18.

Luna is at home and looking for jobs online to apply on weekends for more money and food. She notice a Strip Sex Club House. The money salary was very well payed and it could afford her for food and supplies she needs. Luna research it deeply and started to feel embarrassed on how the Strip Club runs, but she really needed the money to afford. She applied to the job and sent the applications of her résumé. Luna went to bed afterwords but couldn't sleep from what Luna saw when researching about the job. Luna grab her phonepad and started to looked up adult stuff and she was in shocked to see, blushes deeply as she looked through the pics of naked girls and then she tried to watch 1 video of the naughty stuff. She watches tentacles banging and warpped around a girl body and cummed in her holes and her mouth as Luna blushing deeply as she getting sweaty, she then looked up on a girl playing with herself all of sort different way. Luna was getting to enjoying it and might get addicted to it. After Luna was done looking up and watching porn stuff. She uncovers her from the blankets, feeling very hot and sweaty, she slowly took off her pajama clothes and she moaned when she took her panties that they were soaked and she notice the wetness on her pajama pants near her private. Luna take a deep breath and slowly moved her hands to her breast and her private, she moans lightly as her hands placed on her breast and private from her body being sensitive. Luna slowly started to rubs her breast and her private as she moans lightly, she started to enjoy the feeling in her sensitive body. She grab her phonepad and took a picture of her playing with herself. She put the phonepad down and accidentally putted her finger in her as Luna mons shock loud from her finger. Luna putted another finger in her, moans, started to fingering herself as she moaning and rubbing her breasts. Luna fingering faster and rubbing her breast, squeezing it. She moaning scream loudly as she came on her bed, then moaning panting heavy. She wanted to do one more and tried a different position. She turned around laying on her breasts as her bottem is in the air and resuming fingering herself as she moaning loudly. After an hour of fingering, she came once again and breathing heavily, she kept going and moaning loudly. Luna kept fingering and exploding as she moaning loudly all night. She was getting a little tired but wanting to keep going. Luna heared her alarms going off as she came once more, she grab her phonepad to check the time, she was in shocked and she rushed to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfest. Luna rushed skate boarding to work afterwords.


End file.
